Learning How to Smile
by Phoenix of Starlight
Summary: Reborn once promised that he would go to the Vongola base if he thought about Tsuna ten times when he was supposed to be researching. Well, that day has come, and Reborn is in for a suprise. Possible Ooc-ness. BoyxBoy. Tyl!TsunaxAdult!Reborn. Threeshot.
1. Step 1

**Learning How to Smile**

_Step 1: Find Something That Makes You Happy_

* * *

><p>There was a room, cluttered with books and clothes alike, and in the fireplace crackled a dying fire, and amongst the mess, encased within the hazy windows was a man, lying there, and not even reading the book in his hand. Reborn's face was serious as he stared at the orange glow in the fire, and then, he came upon a realization.<p>

He was doing it again.

The only thing on his mind as he watched that amber glow, that luster reminiscent of his former pupil's Deathperation flame, was Sawada Tsunayoshi. A boy whom he'd known before his curse had worn off, whom he'd tutored well, teaching him how to become a Mafia boss, then leaving to cure his own curse. But now that he had been granted his older body back, everything was so distant. There was still a void inside him... he never felt as though he could be completely at peace. When he had been cursed, everything was so carefree and fun! When he was an Arcobaleno... nothing seemed to matter. But now that he was in his thirties- as old in body as he was in mind- he was disconected from Tsuna. That child had grown into a boss... and his job was done.

Yet, even though Reborn knew this quite well, he couldn't stop himself from yearning to see his pupil again... Tsuna hadn't even seen his extremely cool adult form! Wistful emotions tugged at the hitman, useless emotions that he'd locked away long ago. But then again, he told himself, isn't it fine when it's Tsuna? Reborn wasn't one to kid himself. He knew quite well that his feelings were far beyond those of a tutor, and that it was a bit of a stretch of him to feel that way for a child who he had disciplined through sadistic and harsh methods.

But even though he thought that, Reborn couldn't help himself for liking Tsuna. Granted, he'd never felt anything close to this fondness for Dino- in fact, Dino had been like the rest: just pupils. But Tsuna was different. Tsuna took him back a good number of years, and reminded him vaguely of Luce, grandmother of that sweet little girl, Uni.

He was kind, and forgiving, and Tsuna almost never wanted to see even his enemies die. Each individual factor that composed the Vongola X somehow felt alluring, and Reborn didn't have to interpret it in order to know what it was.

It was love.

Alas, Tsuna was much older now, he was about twenty-six, and more than likely married to Kyoko already. The mere thought made Reborn clench his fists in envy. He'd already told Bianchi that he wasn't intrested, because no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't take the thought of being taken before he could get a chance with Tsunayoshi. Plus, she would hold him back. But Tsuna couldn't hold him back. He could control Tsuna, and that's what counted.

Suddenly, the book left Reborn's hand, and he pulled his fedora down over his eyes, then groaned. "Damn it, I need to stop," he snarled. "I'm just losing myself." The hitman sighed at himself, stood up, and took his hat, dusting it off, before combing his hair back with his fingers and placing the hat back on his head. "All right. This is the tenth time its happened. If I have a drop of integrity, I'm going to go see him now."

The former Arcobaleno took a deep breath, let it out slow, and began to walk out of the room, his face dead serious as he strutted out of the old base where he'd been residing for the past few weeks. Soon after, he was out on the streets for the first time in quite a while, and he silently thanked himself, for the sunlight that greeted him was unpleasantly bright, and he was able to keep his face in the shade as he navigated through the area. It took no effort for Reborn to get to the entrance to the underground base, but when he was there, he found that his guard was much too low. He didn't want to submit anything, but when he was there, he just felt so relaxed.

Reborn walked inside, and, aware that he had tripped he alarm, took a few steps further, and put his hands up. Soon after, Gokudera, Yamamoto, and at last, Tsuna arrived before him, and he bowed, taking off his fedora as he did so. "Hey, useless Tsuna," he greeted.

"I'm not called that anymore," Tsuna defended cooly. "Who are you, and why are you here?"

"Call off the others. I'm here for a meeting," Reborn said, before summoning himself. "I'm here to catch up with my favorite pupil."

"... Gokudera, Yamamoto, head back to the conference room. Tell them I'll be there later. Gokudera, you can take control of the conference for now, there are notes at my desk."

"Yes, boss," the bomber agreed, bowing, before he and Yamamoto left. Tsunayoshi gestured him over.

"I had a feeling," he said as they started to walk back to Tsuna's room. "You're him. The tutor who left me seven years ago."

"My job was done," Reborn said simply. "I'm sorry."

"You shouldn't have left," Tsuna replied in a quieter voice. "I missed you, Reborn." The former Arcobaleno twitched when a hand laced into his, then, stunned, stared right into Tsuna's eyes. The Vongola boss suddenly took his other hand, and in just short of a moment, they were facing each other. "Look at you," Tsuna chuckled, his amber eyes entrancing the hitman with its unique, golden color. "You're so much more handsome like this."

The words went right over Reborn's head when he was so absorbed by looking at his former pupil who held his hands so tenderly. Before him stood a mature Mafia boss, but at the same time, he was still the soft, friendly boy whom he'd tutored. Suddenly, Reborn leaned in, and Tsuna met him with his lips, and together, they leaned in close, embracing with mutual understanding as they kissed. To Reborn, nothing had ever felt so great in his life. And even though he might never know for sure, he believed strongly that Tsuna felt the same way, for the other man gave a quiet moan, which pleased Reborn more than anything else might.

Common sense, however, soon kicked in, and the tutor backed up, pulling Tsuna's arms away from around his neck as he did so. The embrace was so nice and soothing, but it was really too comfortable. Reborn didn't want to give in to anything, no matter how much he longed to. "C'mon, Reborn, what's the matter?" Tsuna asked, his hands eagerly kneading the taller man's shoulders. Reborn twitched again, then stepped back, and his former pupil instantly took a step forward. "I gave up Kyoko for this, Reborn, now that your with me again..."

"Tsuna... stop," Reborn requested. "... Let's go to your room and talk."

"At least lose that dreadfully serious face," Tsuna snorted, prodding the hitman's cheek with a finger. "It's so formal."

Reborn shrugged, and they started back towards the boss's room, the former Arcobaleno starting to feel uncomfortable.

But he knew that he wouldn't regret his visit there.

It was too good.

**-End Chapter**

* * *

><p>Hehe~ Another request being fulfilled... all right, this'll either be one or two more chapters, I prefer to do two more, but we'll se how it goes. Already, this is a bit short... so I'd prefer to add a couple more. Dang, though, I keep starting new things! Someone slap me!<p>

Please Review!


	2. Step 2

**Learning How to Smile**

_Step 2- Bathe Yourself in the Pleasure_

* * *

><p>"So where have you been, anyway?" Tsuna asked, folding his arms on the desk as he gazed at Reborn with those deep, orange eyes.<p>

"Around," Reborn answered. "I don't have to answer to you until you answer to me. Why did you give up on Kyoko?"

"Because I wanted you," the other man replied. "You see, Reborn, you made me the man I am today. I'd probably be cleaning bathrooms if it wasn't for you. Your style was always so casual and cool, and I always, always looked up to you. Your strict methods made me a solid man, and I can only thank you for it. Not to mention, all of the fights you led me through... were so thrilling. Reborn, you changed my life."

Feeling a little modest, Reborn pulled his fedora down a little, and muttered, "What were you asking me?"

"Why are you here?"

"I wanted to catch up," Reborn replied. "Also... I can't stop thinking about you, Tsuna."  
>"Do you want to stop thinking about me? Do you want to forget everything?"<p>

Reborn didn't know how to answer to that. If he had a choice, he would want to remember every experience with Tsuna more vividly, so that he could relive it every day of his life instead of answering to the book in his hand. "Tsuna... that's not even close. Use your Hyper Intuition- that stuff's valuable."

"Reborn... do you love me?" Suddenly, the former Arcobaleno regretted his request and blushed, and even though it was only a faint change in color, Vongola X easily detected it. "It's okay," he murmured, reaching over and taking the hitman's hand in his own. "It's okay, Reborn."

The former Arcobaleno quivered as Tsuna rubbed his hand so tenderly, for it made him feel uncomfortable, but somewhat satisfied all the same. "Tsuna, there was thing about this you must understand," the older man pressed as he withdrew his hand. "That we can't be together."

"Why's that?" Tsuna questioned.

"Simple," Reborn said. "We're both men, you're the head of the Vongola, and I'm an Arcobaleno."

"I don't see anything wrong with that, and deep down, neither do you. Come on, Reborn, you don't need to hurt yourself like this. Look, when was the last time you smiled, or laughed?"

Reborn thought hard. He took himself back to the memories of lifting his curse, then before that, until he remembered leaving Tsuna. Just beyond there, he had been smiling as brightly as Yamamoto. "It's been a long time," Reborn answered. Tsuna sighed, then stood, and walked around the desk that separated the two, before easing himself into Reborn's lap and sealing his lips with his own. The older man closed his eyes, and hesitantly allowed the Vongola to take off his hat and comb through his hair, although that anxious feeling was returning to him.

"Participate, Reborn," whispered Tsuna, parting from the Arcobaleno for a mere second before coming back in. Reborn couldn't move. He was paralyzed, even though he was happy to be in that position, it just felt wrong. Bianchi had kissed him before, but it never felt like this. There was never all this adrenaline and excitement coursing through his veins, not when it was Bianchi. But now... now that it was Tsuna, everything was all hot, and hazy. He could barely even think properly. Then, suddenly, Tsuna pulled him up to his feet and jerked him into the center of the room, his hands on Reborn's shoulders just as they had been moments ago. "Why are you being resistant to me?" he asked, his big puppy eyes snapping Reborn out of his daze. "Why aren't you kissing back? Answer me!"

"Stop, Tsuna," Reborn said, placing a hand on the younger man's head. "You're too important for this."

"Too important?"

Reborn nodded, then walked back to the table to get his fedora back. Sighing, he put it on, and glanced back over his shoulder, where Tsuna was looking at him with the same sadness he would have whenever his tutor tried to get him to do something that seemed impossible. "Tsuna, stop staring at me with that pathetic face...," Reborn muttered, walking back over. He knelt down so that he would only come up to the other's waist, then whispered, "I do love you, but you're Vongola X now."

"That was always your goal, wasn't it? Shouldn't you be happy that I met it?"

"I am!" Reborn protested, reaching a hand up and placing it on Tsuna's hip. "I'm so proud, Tsuna. To have watched you mature..."

"But you didn't watch me mature. The second you knew I was Vongola X, and going to be for certain, you were gone. You didn't even say goodbye. Stand up."

Reborn did as ordered by the tenth, then sighed, hanging his head. "I didn't tell you I was leaving because I didn't want to see you cry. And, likewise, I didn't want you to see me cry. I feared that it would completely ruin your respect for me."

"Forget that, Reborn!" Tsuna protested. "To see the man whom I respect with everything I have, to see him cry? That wouldn't do a thing! I'd only comfort you, Reborn."

The older man sighed, and patted the tenth's head. "You're just like Giotto," he murmured.

"Reborn, please, just speak to me honestly. Can you do that?" Tsuna asked. "Can you forget about your image for a moment?"

"I love you, Tsuna," Reborn said, stepping forward. "If you want me to say what's on my mind, then that's all it is. I love you, I love you, I love you."

"Rebo-"

"Every time I look at your face, that's what I think. Every time you say something, that's what I hear. Don't you see, Tsuna? I'm so obsessed with you, it's shameful!"

"No, it isn't!" Tsuna insisted. "I love you too! Why can't you accept that?"

Reborn paused, then realized that he enjoyed to hear that Tsuna loved him back. The thought of forming a relationship with that boy suddenly seemed like more than a fantasy, but reality. "Tsuna... will you accept the whole of my feelings? Will you allow me to be... more than just your tutor?"

"Of course, Reborn!" Tsuna cried, suddenly hugging the man tightly. "Finally, you get it... I was starting to wonder if you never would. You don't have to be strong for me. You don't have to worry about the Vongola, because I'll take care of it."

"Oh, Tsuna? Are you saying that you're going to be the tough man of this relationship?" Reborn teased.

"I will, if that's what it takes," Tsuna replied.

Reborn's lips started to quirk upwards.

He was enjoying himself.

-**End Chapter**

* * *

><p>Phew! 23 done already? Woo! *high fives reviewers*

Please Review~


	3. Step 3

**Learning How to Smile**

_Step 3- Let it Shine_

* * *

><p>After a long, passionate kiss between the two, Tsuna had begun to drag Reborn back to where his Guardians were having that conference. "We can keep that up later," he sighed. "In the mean time, I want you to get engaged in the Vongola, all right? We aren't having any secret relationship."<p>

"Yes, boss," Reborn teased, slightly squeezing the other man's hand. His sharp, narrow eyes were soft now as he looked at his Tsunayoshi, and there was a certain little spring in his step- the telltale signs of a happy guy. He couldn't help himself- just the mere thought of being in a relationship with his pupil made his heart race with desire. From that first day, Reborn's attatchment to Tsuna had been growing and maturing, but the mere thought, deep down, had scared him. As a result, he never left the chance for him to insult the boy unattended, and acted as cruel as he could in an attempt to make Tsuna hate him. But the effect had been reversed. Tsunayoshi always found reason as to why Reborn treated him in such a way, and because of that, he began to return the Arcobaleno's feelings.

Reborn wished from the bottom of his heart that he'd noticed sooner, because the entire time since he'd parted ways with Tsuna, it had just been an entire ordeal with him fantasizing about the young Vongola boss, sometimes resorting to shameful methods to set his mind at ease. However, on days where the physical pull was more suttle and the emotional wish to be with Tsuna presented itself, Reborn had used Leon to present him pictures of the boy. He spent long, agonizing hours sitting in that abandoned library, only getting up to relight the fire that kept the room in a dim glow, wondering unconciously whether Tsuna would come looking for him instead. Never did that time come, and Reborn knew it, for he had placed himself in an environment where Tsuna may have never found him.

But it didn't matter anymore! All of that wasted time was now irrelevent, because Reborn had at last decided that he wasn't going to let go of Tsuna. He loved Tsuna, and Tsuna loved him back, and that was all that counted. Even if Tsuna was little over a decade younger than him, and often made choices that Reborn would've never made himself, their feelings were mutual. Nothing else in the world was more important then that.

Reborn smiled.

"All right, everyone, I'm back," Tsuna said, walking in together with Reborn. The former Arcobaleno didn't notice or care that they were holding hands, but if he had, maybe he would've been able to interpret the suspicious gazes that blossomed from every corner of the room. "Now, let me introduce the man beside me," Tsuna said, moving his hand out of the hitman's and instead placing it on the older man's shoulder. "This is Reborn, my former tutor, and current love of my life!"

Murmurs of confusion swept throughout the meeting, and Gokudera broke into a voluntary applause, his face flushed as he cried, "W-well said, Juudaime!"

A few others clapped awkwardly, and Reborn's cheeks turned the slightest pink, and as he tried to prevent the instinct to bow, he followed Tsuna to his seat. "I love you," Tsuna breathed. "Don't be nervous."

"Heh. You're the one who should be nervous," Reborn returned, placing his hand on the boss's shoulder in favor of sitting down.

"And so, for those of you who haven't yet figured, Reborn will be staying here for a very long time, and trust me that he will uphold my wishes! Mukuro, Hibari-san, I'm looking at you two!" The two mentioned guardians snorted and turned away from each other, and Tsuna sighed, drumming his fingers on the table as he thought of what to say next. "Gokudera, what's next on the schedule?"

"Uh- well," Gokudera started, "we went through everything while you were meeting with him, so..."

"Huh. All right, this meeting's over. C'mon, guys, let's all get lunch. Chrome's cooking."

"Oya oya? Making my dear girl cook, are we? Fufufu~"

As the guardians set out for lunch, Reborn and Tsuna snuck out of the group and went into the boss's room yet again. "Well?" Tsuna said. "Am I living up to your expectations, Reborn?"

"No," Reborn said, stepping up closer to the younger man and tilting his head up. As he came in, his face millimeters from Tsuna's, he breathed, "You're exceeding them... about seven times over."

"How about seven kisses to repay me?" Tsuna whispered. Reborn's gentle smile grew a bit more lustful as his eyes stared sharply into those of Tsuna, now able to look at them without shame or fear. The honey-colored gaze of the one he loved... the beautiful, orange color was as intruiging as a fire, but better, it was filled with love, and even greater than that was the lust that glowed dimply within them. Reborn could now see clearly that Tsuna and his feelings were united, one, and oh so sweet. That having crossed his mind, Reborn met his lips with Tsuna's, and could now enjoy the arms laced around his neck, for he had let down his guard at last. He no longer needed it. For the first time, he trusted another man so much that he completely let go, and allowed his body to move wherever it wished, including the movements that brought him closer to Tsunayoshi, and the movements that relaxed and pleased his nerves.

Regardless, the hitman wasn't going to moan, as much as he wanted to, when Tsuna began to play with his curled sideburns. It was a quite ticklish feeling, and worth a couple chuckles that even his pupil couldn't resist that urge, but moaning crossed the line. That just wouldn't be cool.

"Reborn," Tsuna whispered when they parted for air, "I need to try something... let me lead the next one."

While Tsuna spoke of their movements as he might've a dance, Reborn found that it was both suiting and nice of his pupil to request dominence instead of simply grabbing it. Although, Reborn hinted with that undying smile, if he did try to grab dominence like that, the former Arcobaleno would steal it back in a heartbeat. "Go for it, Tsuna," he whispered, coming back in. Reborn then gasped, for the unexpected had happened, and he wasn't prepared for it. Tsuna's tongue had slipped into his mouth, and he instantly couldn't help his moan. But when he did as he did, his eyes and Tsuna's met once more, and Reborn blushed, humiliated by his own actions. But Tsuna was fast to allow him peace of mind. The younger man closed his own eyes, hiding from Reborn the embarassing stare that they had held moments ago.

Reborn instead decided to engage in the new activity, but quickly fell out of it, for even the strong man he was couldn't handle his first kiss with tongue. It was new, exciting, and he was admittedly quite clumsy at it, whereas Tsuna seemed like some sort of pro. And when they parted again, the former tutor was breathless.

"Woah, Tsuna," he gasped, "I didn't see that coming... Who taught you to do that?"

"I have my sources," Tsuna answered. "More importantly, get in the game, you've got five more to go."

Reborn's smile in that day was bright enough to power a lighthouse.

At last, he had with him the thing he always wanted.

Tsuna... and Tsuna's love.

**-Rebowari~**

* * *

><p>Hehe... I love combining words. Woo! I finished it! *high fives reviewers*<p>

Please Review!


End file.
